The Return of Draco Malfoy Part I
by unclescar
Summary: Draco vanished from sight the night Dumbledore died, and now 5 years later he is back the first thing he does is save Harry


**THE RETURN OF DRACO MALFOY**

**PART I**

With a _pop_ Harry found himself standing in the playground not far from #4 Privet Drive. It was dark and deserted so nobody was around to see or hear him suddenly appear. He stood there looking around the familiar area as memories started to come back to him. He saw the alley where he first glimpsed that big black dog his 3rd year that he would later come to find out was his godfather Sirius Black. He looked at the swing set he sat on that hot summer night watching Dudley and his gang heading home after hanging out beating up little kids.

He started walking; retracing the same steps he took that night, even going into the same alley where he and Dudley were attacked by the Dementors. He was 15 then and now he was 21 and returning to Privet Drive for the first time since he left there the night of his 17th birthday, the night the protective spells broke, the night that Hedwig and Mad Eye Moody died.

Before he knew it he found himself across the street from the house, nervous to go up and knock on the door so he just stood there looking in through the large living room window. He saw people moving around and talking and then he noticed someone notice him. He was tall and well built with blonde hair and he was looking out the window smiling at Harry. The man left and came out the front door and just stood there for a moment before running over to give Harry and rib crushing hug.

"It's good to see you Harry, I'm so glad you came." The man said as he let go of Harry.

Harry stood back and looked at the man in complete shock, it was Dudley but not the fat Dudley he remembered, the Dudley standing before him was clearly muscular and he had a clearly defined neck and a narrow waist.

"My God Dudley look at you, you look great."

"Oh thanks. After you left and we were in hiding and on the run all that time I couldn't eat as much and the weight just started coming off. After we were allowed to return home I kept up with healthy eating and started working out regularly, walking more places instead of driving the car."

"Well congratulations, keep it up you look amazing." Harry said, still stunned by Dudley's appearance.

"Where's Petunia?" He finally asked.

"She is in the back sitting on the bench in the garden. She is not handling dad's death well at all. She has been sitting out there ever since we got back home and you know mom, she always loved to entertain and show off the house.

I think she will be happy to see you Harry you are the only family on her side that is here, everybody in there are either from dad's side of the family or work and some neighbors that mom was never fond of anyway."

"I see Aunt Marge is still around." Harry said with disdain in his voice.

"Oh yes, she is staying here a few days and I can't wait for her to leave."

"Really, I thought you liked her?"

"When I was younger because she always brought my stuff, but now that I've lost the weight she thinks my mom is starving me so they are not speaking. You know I think back to the time you blew her up and sent her flying away and laugh about it now. Any chance I could convince you to do that again?" They both laughed but Harry declined to do a repeat performance, but he did agree to go through the house so Marge would see him just to annoy her for the fun of it.

They walked in the front door and Dudley introduced Harry to the few people standing there and by the looks on their faces it seems a lot of people on Vernon's side of the family knew about him as they all gave him the same look of contempt that Vernon did when he lived there.

"Oh Harry come here I want to show you something." Dudley said as he took Harry upstairs. When they got up there Dudley stopped in front of the door that was Harry's room and when he opened, Harry could not believe what he was seeing. The room looked exactly the same as when he left 4 years ago he looked at Dudley in complete surprise.

"When we left, mom couldn't stop crying. At the time dad and I thought it was because we were leaving the house but I later found out she was scared for you, afraid she would never see you again and regretted not saying anything or at least hugging you goodbye that night. When we returned home after it was all over, the first thing she did was come up here, I found her just standing in the doorway staring into the room. She closed the door and locked it stating it was never to be touched." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, all this time he thought his aunt hated him. Dudley explained further after seeing the look on Harry's face.

"Harry my mother realized, way to late if you ask me, that you are the only living relative she has, the only connection to her sister who, despite her being a witch, she misses more then she lets anybody know. She is really going to be happy to see you so let's not keep her waiting."

They headed back downstairs and through the living room, Harry walking behind Dudley still in shock of his transformation, for the first time in his life Harry could say that Dudley had a nice butt.

"What are YOU doing here?" Harry's thoughts were broken by the all too familiar foul voice of Marge. The second she said it, the house went quiet and everyone stopped dead, including Harry and Dudley. Dudley and Harry looked at each and smiled slightly. Harry thought for a moment, there was two ways to handle this, either be nasty back at her or be overly nice. Then he decided a little bit of both would be fun.

"AUNT MARGE!" He said loudly as he ran over to her with his arms wide open and bent down to hug her and kiss her cheek. He managed to do it as she fought to push him away.

"I haven't seen you since, let me think, since I was 13. You look great; you haven't changed a bit, still fat and drunk as I remember. In fact I think you wore that same exact tweed outfit back then, but clearly you must have had to have it let out by now. Ok well good to see you but I can't stay I have to go see Petunia. You take care now." He turned and walked away to see Dudley with tears in his eyes fighting back his laughter. Dudley walked Harry to the doors that lead to the garden where Petunia was sitting with her back to the house. He gave Harry another hug and again thanked him for coming and left Harry to handle this on his own.

Harry sat down next her and just looked at her. He could tell by looking at the half of her face he could see that she had been crying, but that was to be expected. She slowly turned and looked at him and started to cry again as she leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. Harry said nothing; he just put his arm around her and held her, letting her cry.

"Is there anything in your world that could turn back time Harry?" She asked him after she calmed down.

"There used to be, they were called time turners but they were all destroyed. Why do you ask?"

"Because I would love to turn back time and start over again with everything; I wouldn't be so mean to my only sister who would end up being murdered. I would have treated you much better and never have stuck you in the cupboard under the stairs. I'm so sorry for everything that has happened Harry I just want another chance to start over again."

"It wouldn't work anyway; you would just go back in time as you are, so you couldn't start life over again. Trust me if it were possible I would have done it myself by now." She finally sat up and looked at Harry.

"You're looking well and thank you for coming I was not sure I would ever see you again after we parted ways when you turned 17. Harry I'm so sorry for everything, if I could do it over again I would and I would not have treated you so horribly, it's just that you remind me of Lilly so much and looking at your eyes was a constant reminder of how badly I treated her and cut her off."

"I know about all of that I saw Severus Snape's memories, do you remember him?" She looked for a moment then the look on her face told him she remembered him.

"Oh yes that boy from the other side of town, whatever happened to him?"

"He died in the war, but before he did he gave me his memories and I saw everything starting from the first time he spied on you and my mom. He never married because he was in love with my mother." She said nothing in response to that.

"So what are you doing with yourself these days, are you still living in the house your godfather left you?"

"Yes I am in the house, you and Dudley should come by sometime just don't bring Aunt Marge." They both laughed, and then Petunia said "no I should bring her, perhaps it will scare the fat drunk cow sober." Then they both laughed harder.

"Well we were allowed to return home in just under a year after you left, what happened?"

"I spent that year tracking Horcruxes and destroying them and then Voldemort and I finally met for the final time and battled and he is dead and gone."

"Your parents would be so proud of you Harry." He just smiled at her. She was about to ask him a question about what Horcruxes were when suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes and a man fell out of them, bleeding.

Petunia jumped up and screamed which caused Dudley to come running out. Harry had jumped up as well but he stood frozen staring at the man on the ground and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Mom, Harry, what's wrong?" Dudley asked but then he saw the man on the ground and just looked at Harry. Then the man spoke and he struggled to do so, "Harry you need to run, they are coming for you." He said before he passed out.

Harry got his wand out of his suite jacket and turned to Dudley and Petunia, "get in the house and keep everybody occupied, don't let them look outside." They looked confused but didn't ask questions, as they turned to run inside, they saw Harry pointing his wand into the sky and heard him mumbling something. They did as he asked and kept everybody occupied and away from the windows as Harry ran around putting up protective spells around the house. He had just finished when he heard sounds and looked out into the street; there they were 3 hooded figures, deatheaters, looking around. They seemed confused and after a few moments they left, so Harry ran to the back of the house again and there he was, Draco Malfoy, lying on the perfectly manicured lawn and bleeding. He picked Draco up and had him over his shoulder when Dudley came back out "Harry who is that, what is going on?"

"Apparently a few of Voldemort's followers were looking for me. This is Draco Malfoy, a friend from school, he came to warn me. Listen I put the house under protective spells again so you have nothing to worry about. Apologize to your mom for me, but I have to get him out of here. I'll come back and check on you again." Dudley just shook his head yes and watched as Harry turned on the stop and vanished.

He apparated into the kitchen of his home and immediately put Draco on the table. There was blood everywhere, but Harry checked and Draco was still breathing. He ripped open Draco's shirt and saw that he had some serious injuries to his chest as well as his head, they were more serious then Harry could handle. He grabbed some flew powder and threw it in the fireplace, then got on his hands and knees and stuck his head into the green flames. He shouted "the burrow" and his head appeared in the fire place.

"GINNY?" He shouted.

"Harry?" She said as she came running.

"Oh good you're home I need your help?"

"What's wrong are you hurt?"  
>"No I have a friend here and he is seriously injured, it is more then I can handle can you come and help?"<p>

"Sure, let me grab my stuff I'll be there soon." She got up and ran upstairs to grab her stuff.

"Ginny, what's the matter?" Her mother asked as she ran past her.

"Harry needs my help, he has a friend at his place and he is badly injured."

While Harry waited Draco started to come around.

"Harry?"

"I'm right here Draco."

"I'm sorry Harry, I tried to get to you sooner to warn you but they attacked me and left me for dead"

"It's ok Draco just relax, Ginny Weasley is coming. She is a student healer at St. Mungo's she is going to try to get you patched up." Harry grabbed and held Draco's hand. Suddenly his fireplace erupted in green flames and Ginny stepped out. She stopped dead, her eyes wide seeing the blood on Harry then looking at 'the friend' on the table.

"Why didn't you tell me it was him and since when is he a friend?" Ginny asked as she started to look at Draco's wounds and heal them.

"I didn't want to risk somebody would ask you questions."

"Smart move, mom asked what was going on when I ran to get my stuff. So what happened to him is that his blood all over you?"

"Yes it's his and I'm not sure what happened, right before you arrived he said he tried to get to me sooner to warn me but they attacked and left him for dead."

"Who did?"

"Deatheaters I believe." Ginny stopped what she was doing and looked at Harry then as she continued to work on Draco he explained to her everything that happened at Privet Drive. When she finished she went and sat next to Harry who was sitting still holding Draco's hand.

"So there are deatheaters still out there and they are apparently after you now?"

"It would seem that way yes. When you go home please don't say anything about Draco because I know he is wanted by the Ministry and your dad would be obligated to inform them where he is. I need time to talk to him to get more information."

"Don't worry I'll keep it quiet but I should go and tell them about the deatheaters, sounds like we are all going to need protective spells put back on our homes. So where do you think he's been for the past 5 years?" She asked nodding at Draco.

"I don't know but that is something else I plan to find out. Is he going to be ok Ginny?"

"His injuries were pretty bad but he's all healed up and will probably sleep until tomorrow." She reached in her bag and handed Harry a small bottle. "Here give him this when he wakes up, it will help with the healing and alleviate any pain he might still have"

They both stood up and hugged each other before she vanished in a swirl of green flames. Harry went and sat back down and again grabbed Draco's hand and held it, just looking at him. Even beat up, he still looked good to Harry, even after all these years. He last saw Draco the night Dumbledore died at the age of 16 and now here he was again at 21 and looked pretty much the same, except his hair was a bit longer. Harry ran upstairs and changed and came back down with pillows and blankets, he wasn't going to move Draco so he was going to make him comfortable on the large kitchen table and he planned to spend the night there as well in the event Draco woke during the night. He couldn't resist the temptation so before going to sleep he leaned over and gently kissed Draco on the lips.

Harry woke up early and immediately looked at the other end of the table to see Draco still there, so he quietly got up and started to make something for breakfast when the fireplace erupted in green flames and Ginny stepped out, holding her bag.  
>"Good morning Ginny, I didn't expect to see you today." Harry said.<p>

"I wanted to come and check on Draco before going to work and to warn you." Harry suddenly stopped and turned, he didn't like the look on Ginny's face.

"I don't know who did it, but dad received word that the Ministry knows Draco is back and they are searching for him. When I got back home last night Percy was there and I overheard them talking."

Harry stood there taking in what Ginny said and thinking about everything "ok well one thing is for sure, this is the LAST place they would search to look for Draco considering our history."

"True, but you are the one that everybody is going to be worried about and people could be dropping by, then what are you going to do?"

"I'll hide him or disguise him or something but they are not getting him without a fight." Ginny looked at him when he said that, "Harry what's going on, why are you suddenly so hell bent on protecting Draco Malfoy?"

Harry didn't respond but he thinks Ginny understood when she saw his face and didn't bring it up any further.

"So how was he during the night, did he wake up at all?"

"No and I slept down here as well in case he did but he never woke up." Harry said as Ginny went and looked over Draco.

"Well his wounds healed up nicely, no scarring so that's good, and don't forget when he wakes up give him that potion I gave you ok?"

"Yes I know, I have it right here. I won't forget and Ginny, thanks for everything I really appreciate it."

"No problem, I'm glad I was able to help and don't worry, if the entire ministry comes barging through your door to take him, I'll be standing right next to you to fight them off." She said with a smile as she hugged Harry again and left for work. A few minutes after she left Draco started to come around and Harry went to stand beside him.

"Harry" Draco said as he opened his eyes and tried to focus.

"Yea Draco, it's me" Harry said as he helped Draco sit up. "Here Ginny said to drink this as soon as you woke up, it will help with your healing." He handed Draco the small bottle and Draco drank it all down without questioning him.

Draco swung his legs around and sat on the edge of the table resting his feet on the bench.

"Don't do too much too soon, how are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"I feel like I was run over by a truck." Draco said and Harry looked at him.

"That is something muggles would say?" Harry pointed out.

"I know I've been living with them for the past five years." Harry was again surprised to hear this from Draco Malfoy.

"Are you hungry, I just finished making breakfast" Harry said as he walked over to get plates.

"It smells great and I'm starving, thanks." Harry made up plates and Draco slowly got down from the table and went to join Harry to eat. They ate in silence, Harry looking over at Draco every once in a while. Harry finished but Draco had seconds so Harry watched as he ate a million questions and thoughts running through his head and suddenly he chuckled and Draco stopped and looked at him.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked.

"This, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter sitting at the same table eating together. Not exchanging nasty looks, or calling each other names or pulling our wands on each other. Who would have predicted this happening?"

"Um Professor Trelawney?" Draco said and they both started laughing. After Draco finished eating Harry took him to the parlor where they could sit and talk comfortably.

"You've done an amazing job with the house Harry." Draco commented as they were walking through.

"Thanks I had a lot of help with Mrs. Weasley and Kreacher."

"Where is Kreacher anyway?" Draco asked suddenly realizing he wasn't around.

"He works in the kitchens at Hogwarts and with school about to start in a few weeks, he is there getting things ready with the other house elves. He comes and stays here on during the summer holidays."

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions Harry so how about I tell you where I've been for the last five years and then we go from there?" Draco asked and Harry just nodded his head, still stunned that this was Draco sitting here with him being civilized.

**DRACO'S STORY**

"That night, the night Dumbledore died, is the night that I took off. Up until then I thought my family and our being followers of Voldemort were better than everybody else. When you appeared with Cedric's body at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and word spread you were saying he was back, I didn't fully believe it until I went home that summer and my parents told me it was true. The fact that Cedric was killed for no reason worried me and that is when I started getting scared. I wanted to run then and get away from it all but I couldn't, I didn't have the means to do it not to mention where was I going to go that I couldn't be found? By the time our sixth year started I so desperately wanted to run to you and Dumbledore about what was going to happen that year but Voldemort made sure I didn't by making me the one that had to kill Dumbledore and my parent's lives were at stake so I couldn't do anything but go forward with the plans. The one thing I did manage to do was put a lot of money away and even managed to get some of my parent's money as well, having it changed to muggle money and hiding it away. The night it all happened, when we ran we were all supposed to meet up back at the house, but I apperated to Diagon Alley where I had my stuff and from there left for America.

It took a couple of years but I eventually settled down in a muggle town, purchased a restaurant and shop that are next to each other and the flat that was above them and for the past five years or so I've been living as Derek Moorhead."

"Why did you come back now?"

"I don't know. I just started feeling the need to come back, to check on things to see what happened. I guess I was just tired of running. I've been staying at The Leaky Cauldron, disguising myself before going out in case the Ministry was still after me. I ended up stumbling across some deatheaters and over heard them plotting against you so I tried to stop them and well you know the rest."

"Not really how did you know where I was? How did you know to find me at my Aunt's place?"

"I've been reading the muggle papers and saw the notice of your uncle's death, I managed to find my way to the house but nobody was around so went the cemetery where he was being buried and didn't see you there either, I did however run into a deatheater and wondered what he was doing there and followed him, there was a group of them at the other end, the one I followed was the only one who knew how to dress like a muggle so he was the only one who could get close enough without drawing attention. When I heard that they were looking for you I did what I could to fight them, then more showed up and I was outnumbered. I pretended to be dead, I heard them talking about showing up at the house tonight thinking you might show up there, when they left I left."

Harry sat there just staring at Draco and Draco, who was looking down could see Harry staring out of the corner of his eye and after a moment turned and looked at Harry.

"What?"

"I don't understand you Draco Malfoy" was all Harry could say.

"What do you mean?"

"After everything we went through during school, and after I nearly killed you our sixth year, you've managed to come to my rescue and to say I'm baffled by it would be an understatement."

"Are you saying that if the situations were reversed you would not have done the same?" Draco asked.

"Of course I would have done the same, but that's me, that's how I am I just never thought you would be that way that's all."

"I guess I played the cold hearted unfeeling prick really well then" Draco said with a chuckle but Harry didn't respond.

"So am I right in assuming that you have NOT notified the ministry that I am here?"

"You are correct, the only person that knows you are here is Ginny Weasley and she won't say anything."

"So why haven't you turned me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm a wanted deatheater who let other deatheaters into Hogwarts which led to the murder of Albus Dumbledore, not to mention I also tried to poison him that Ron accidentally drank and almost died and then poor Katie Bell."

"Draco I never hated you, as I stated I was not particularly fond of you, but I never hated you. Aside from the poisoned wine and the cursed necklace incidents, I am not aware of anything you did that would warrant you being turned in and sent to prison over so why turn you in to the ministry?"

"You could get yourself in a lot of trouble with me being here why would you risk that for me?"

"I have not been a fan of the ministry for a long time Draco, nothing against the friends that I have working there, but I've never trusted the ministry and why would I do something to make their jobs easier?"

Suddenly they heard the fireplace in the kitchen and they both jumped up looking panicked. Harry motioned for Draco to run up the steps which he did and Harry calmly headed to the kitchen where he ran into Ginny half way, "is he still here?" She asked sounding distressed.

"Yes why, what's wrong?" Harry asked as Draco slowly came back down the stairs, when Ginny saw him she pushed passed Harry and went to speak directly to Draco.

"How long have you been back?"

"About two weeks now why, what's going on?"

"Before going to work, I stopped home after to class to change and dad was in an exceptionally good mood this and he said that they have it on reliable sources that you are definitely back so they are stepping up the search for you. How have you been getting around all this time?"

"I use magic to disguise myself, changing my appearance. Here I'll show you" Draco said and Ginny and Harry watched as Draco covered his face with both hands then slowly ran them up his face, over his head and down the full length of his hair. When he was done, his eyes had turned blue and his hair was a chestnut brown color. He looked at them and then Ginny and Harry looked at each then back at Draco.

"If I saw you outside like that I would think that you looked familiar to me but wouldn't be able to remember from where or how." Harry said.

"I agree there is something familiar about you but I would never suspect you were Draco."

"Then who told the ministry, who is this source?" Draco asked sounding more worried.

"I don't know, dad didn't say."

"Do you think it was one of the deatheaters?" Harry asked looking at Draco.

"It's possible, when I heard them plotting I changed my appearance back to see if being me would have struck fear in them."

"I have an idea, come here Draco" Harry said and he took his wand and added a goatee to Draco's face, then he stepped back to get a better look.

Ginny smiled, "much better" she said smiling and Harry agreed. Draco looked at himself in the mirror and smiled as well, "Harry you're a genius" he said very happy about his look.

"Well with all of that and the fact that you are more muscular now it shouldn't be a problem, but you may have to stay looking that way until we get this straightened out."

"Harry I don't want you putting yourself at risk anymore then you have already. I appreciate what you did for me and you as well Ginny but perhaps its best that I go back to where I came from and just live out my life there quietly."

Draco couldn't help but noticed the hurt look on Harry's face but didn't say anything with Ginny there.

"Look go up to my room and try on my clothes and see if anything I have fits you, just until we can get whatever other things you have at The Leaky Cauldron." Draco ran back up the steps and Harry turned to Ginny, "what did you say to your family before you left?"

"Nothing I told them I had to be at work early and needed to get to the library first so they don't know I'm here."

"Ok good, well you get going and thanks again for everything Ginny" Harry said hugging her.

"You're family Harry, it's what we do for each other" she said hugging him back and then she left.

A few minutes later Draco came back down he had managed to find jeans and t-shirt that fit, they were still a bit snug but they would do for the moment. Harry did a double take when he saw Draco, the t-shirt he was wearing hugging and showing every defined muscle in Draco's torso, and it was only when Draco started talking that Harry snapped out of it.

"Why did you look like that when I suggest just going back to America?"

"What do you mean, what did I look like?"

"You looked like I just slapped across the face." Harry didn't know what to say but he had the feeling Draco already knew the answer based on the look on his face and then he was walking towards Harry forcing him to back up until he was against the wall. Draco wasted no time, once Harry was against the wall he started kissing him and at first Harry tried to protest and push Draco off of him but after a few minutes he gave into his desires.

Harry, whose hands were gripping Draco's well cut biceps when he tried to push Draco away, had released his grip and slowly ran his hands up Draco's arms and around his neck. Draco ran his own hands down Harry's sides and around his waist, stopping long enough grope and rub Harry's ass, then he continued down and when his hands were on the back of Harry's thighs he lifted him up effortlessly.

Instinctively Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist and tightened his grip around his neck and in the blink of an eye Draco apperated both of them back up to Harry's bedroom. They never once stopped kissing each other and once in the room Draco started to crawl on his knees onto Harry's bed, gently laying Harry down and then laying on top of him.

Once they were on the bed, Harry moved so he could rub his hands up and down Draco's back and most importantly, grab a hold of his ass which was just as muscular as the rest of his body, eventually they both came up for air, Harry lying on his back and Draco on his knees looking down at him.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked breathlessly and Draco just smiled at him and got off the bed. The only time he broke eye contact with Harry is when he pulled the t-shirt off, otherwise he just stared Harry in the eye as he stripped naked then climbed back onto the bed back between Harry's legs his hands resting on Harry's knees.

Harry just lay there, propped up on his elbows staring back at Draco, letting his eyes roam down his chiseled chest and abdomen until he was looking at Draco's very long and erect member, the tip glistening "wow" is all Harry could say looking at Draco and Draco just smiled at him.

Draco reached down and started to take off Harry's pants while Harry pulled his own t-shirt off. Draco stared into Harry's eyes as he slowly slipped into Harry and started making love to him slowly and gently. An hour later, as Harry had Draco on his hands and knees holding a handful of hair, Harry let loose his load inside Draco and they both collapsed back onto the bed, sweating and out of breath it was then that Harry noticed Draco's arm for the first time.

"Didn't you have the dark mark?" Harry asked.

"Yes but it faded away."

"Do you know when that happened?" Harry asked.

"When I got to America I kept it hidden in case Voldemort activated it I didn't want anybody see it moving. I'm not sure when exactly but I think after a few weeks I noticed it start to get lighter and in about 6 months it was completely gone."

"It was a little over a year after the night you left that I finally finished off Voldemort so how is it the dark mark faded away on its own, it was placed there magically." Harry said.

"Well when I noticed it was completely gone I figured that is when Voldemort was dead but if you didn't kill him until over a year later then perhaps…." Draco stopped and started to think and Harry patiently waited.

"You know those that I fought with still had their dark marks so the destruction of Voldemort had nothing to do with it, the only thing I can think of is that because I never made my first kill, which was supposed to be Albus, and I never did anything 'dark' after that, then perhaps that is why it faded." Draco looked at Harry and saw he had a huge smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Draco don't you see, no dark mark, not a deatheater."

"Well that would be your opinion and yours alone I'm afraid, I don't think the ministry is going to care about that and I don't want to find out either way so if you are thinking of turning me in let me know now so I can try to make another run for it."

"Draco Malfoy, I just got you back and I'll be damned if I am about to do anything to lose you again and I'll fight the entire ministry if I have to in order to keep you." Draco looked at him, smiled and cocked his eyebrow.

"What do you mean you just got me back?" Harry blushed realizing he said too much but it was too late to turn back now.

"Well Draco if you must know, our first two years I couldn't stand you really, but when I saw you for the first time at the start of our third year something changed, you were taller and stopped slicking your hair back and I realized I had a crush on you." Draco smiled and leaned over and kissed Harry.

"I guess we came about this at the same time because it was during our third year I had admitted to myself that, despite my jealousy of you, I couldn't deny the fact that you were kind of cute, but my full fledge feelings didn't hit until our fourth year." Harry rolled onto his side and rested his head in his hand, propped up on his elbow and just waited for Draco to continue.

"When your name came out of the cup for the tournament my heart was in my throat. Don't get me wrong I did agree that you had somehow cheated and were just looking for more glory, but at the same time I was frightened for you."

"If I remember correctly you had a very peculiar way of showing it that year." Harry said and Draco laughed.

"Well come on now Potter we are talking us now, the mortal enemies of our year, the two titans that everybody expected and wanted to battle it out, I was not about ruin both of our reputations, but in all honesty I was truly worried about you even if I didn't show it but at the first trial, when you faced that dragon, I found that to be extremely sexy and I was hard as a rock." They both laughed "it was the moment I realized I loved you" Draco added.

Draco looked out the window and it was getting dark, Harry turned and looked as well "it's getting late, I don't know about you but I worked up quite an appetite."

"Yea same here, I guess we should think about dinner."

"Well since you've been living like a muggle for the past 5 years how about we go out to eat at a muggle restaurant, my treat."

"That sounds like a great idea but I think I should get better fitting clothes first don't you think?" Draco added

"Yes because I am not taking you out in public with that body in my clothes that fit so tightly on you, they show off every one of your beautiful muscles."

"Oh really, getting possessive of me already are you Potter?"

"Absolutely Malfoy, now go get in the shower" Harry said as he got out of bed and smacked Draco on the ass.

"Hey none of that kinky stuff" Draco said rubbing his ass but at the same time smiling.

"It's only kinky the first time" Harry said as he winked.

"Oh by the way, what name have you been going by since you got back?" Harry asked.

Draco got out of bed, took Harry by the hand and dragged him into the bathroom with him "I've been living under the name of Derek Moorehead and that is the name I used when I signed in at The Leaky Cauldron, and the name I used to transfer my muggle money to wizarding money and opened an account at Gringotts with not to mention all my identification is under that name."

Harry said nothing about being dragged into the bathroom, nor did he say anything when Draco turned on the water and pulled him into the shower with him.

"Well….uh Derek…..taking a shower together is not going to save time we will end up eating a really late dinner."

"Oh don't worry I'll be quick" Draco said as he spun Harry around and pushed him so he was bent over and Draco wasted no time in ramming into Harry hard and fast.

When they were done Harry was dressed for dinner and waited downstairs for Draco when there was a knock on the front door Harry looked and Draco was just coming down, but turned and went back up to the second floor and hid while Harry went to answer the door.

"Good evening Harry, sorry to drop by like this but I needed to speak with you right away."

"Sure Minerva what's wrong you seem upset" Harry said as he stood aside and allowed Minerva to enter.

"Well I don't know if you've heard but there is word that Draco Malfoy is back."

"Really, no I hadn't heard that. Who says he's back?"

"Apparently all I know is that a reliable source at the ministry claims to have seen him and apparently it seems he was seen in the company of Voldemort's former followers and they believe he is leading them and coming after you." Harry said nothing he just made sure his facial expressions showed his concern and worry as would be expected.

"I am on my way back up to the school and we are going to put up the old protective spells again plus a few additional ones."

"Minerva do you think this may hurt enrollment at the school if all of this is true? Do you think people will keep their kids home for their own safety if I am the one they are truly after?"

"I doubt it and I really don't care about that. When Voldemort was around you were just a kid yourself and Albus was dead so people didn't have much faith that you would succeed, but now things are different if you can handle Voldemort then his followers are not going to be a problem for you, not to mention with you and many of your fellow Gryffindor's teaching there now I'm sure most people will feel quite confident that their children will be well protected at the school."

"Ok so you are not here to tell me not to come back this term?"

"Oh heavens no, I just wanted let you know about what I heard and also to let you know Professor Sonata has decided not to return as Potions Master for personal reasons so if you know anybody for the job please let me know."

"Oh sorry to hear that and I will definitely keep my eyes and ears open for somebody for the position."

"Good and thank you, and since I'm here I might as well give you your list now and perhaps its better you come back to Hogwarts a little ahead of schedule and also I would like to you start teaching all your students more defensive spells, even the first years. Well that is all I wanted so I'm going to get going and get started on things up at the school."

"Well thank you for dropping by Minerva and I'll come back to the school next week I just have to take care of a few things around here first."

When she was gone, Draco came down with a blank look on his face, however Harry was smiling.

"Why do you look so sad?" Harry asked.

"Why do you look so happy?" Draco asked in return.

"Because I've already found the new Potions Master now it's your turn, why are you looking so glum?"

"Well you're leaving next week to go back to Hogwarts."

"Yes and tomorrow you are going up there to apply for the Potions Master position, Mr. Moorehead."

"Harry I don't think that is such a good idea."

"Why? You don't look like Draco; you have paper work confirming your identity. As long as you keep your hair that color and that goatee that I put on you nobody will be the wiser."

"Ok well how are you going to explain finding somebody for the job so quickly?"

"Simple, I ran into you at Diagon Alley while I was shopping for my supplies, we got to talking and I sent you to apply. In fact I'll go with you to avoid any confusion as to how you found your way to the school, just let me do all the talking tomorrow, now come on I'm starved."

Draco said nothing further he went to where Harry was standing and then Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak.

"What's this for?"

"We will apperate to The Leaky Cauldron under this and then you'll go in a check out and get your stuff, don't worry I'll be with you I'll just remain under the cloak then once we have your stuff we come back here you get dressed and then it's off to dinner. Going to a muggle restaurant would be better anyway, less chance of running into deatheaters that way."

Harry apperated them to an alley across the street from the Cauldron where Draco could get out from under the cloak and once he did, he started walking with Harry under the cloak behind him.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Draco said quietly.

"Well I do have a rather nice view from back here." He heard Harry whisper and all he could do was laugh.

"Oh Mr. Moorehead it's good to see you again."

"Hi Tom, sorry it's been a busy couple of days. Listen I'm going to be checking out so I'm just gonna go up and get my stuff and if you could let me know what I owe you?"

"Certainly sir" Tom said and Harry started to follow Draco up the steps, impressed by the American accent he used when talking, when something caught his attention and he turned and looked at the far end of the room. In a booth in a corner he saw a group of people sitting talking quietly and noticed immediately that the female of the group was whispering to the others yet her eyes were watching Draco as he went up the steps.

Harry looked and Draco who had just disappeared upstairs so Harry quietly headed over to listen to the group and find out what they were saying. As he got closer he realized that the female was Millicent Bulstrode.

"I'm telling you get rid of the facial hair and with white blonde hair he could pass as Draco's twin" Harry heard her saying to the others, none of whom he recognized.

"I did hear a rumor that he was back; do you think it's really him?"

"The rumor was started by Blaise Zabini, he works at the ministry and he is the one that said it was Draco that approached them at the cemetery." Harry heard enough and quietly made his way back across the room and up the steps. Just as he reached the top Draco was coming out of his room, his trunk floating in front of him. Harry pulled off the cloak and quietly motioned for Draco to back into the room.

"What's the matter?"

"Millicent is downstairs, I saw her just as I was about to follow you up the steps and I saw her talking to others with her and watching you so I snuck over to listen to them. Turns out one of the deatheaters you fought with, was Blaise Zabini, why didn't you tell me that?"

"Harry they had cloaks and masks on, I had no idea who any of them were."

"Well it gets better, from what I overheard; he was the 'reliable' source at the ministry." Draco's eyes went wide and it appeared he was starting to panic.

"Look we are going to check out and leave like nothing is wrong and keep up the American accent. The quicker we get out the better." Harry put the cloak back on and let Draco lead the way. He couldn't help but glance around the room when he came down the steps and saw Millicent and the others in the booth across the room, but he didn't make it obvious that he was looking at them and immediately turned to Tom behind the desk. He paid him quickly and gave him a little extra and headed for the door.

"Excuse me" a voice called and they both knew it was Millicent.

"Yes?" Draco responded in his best American accent and charming smile.

"You look very familiar to me, have we met before?" Millicent asked trying to be seductive and charming in the way she walked and spoke and it was all Harry could do not to burst out laughing mostly because he suddenly had a vision of Hermione's reaction if she was there to witness this.

"No I don't think so; I only arrived from America about two weeks ago. My name is Derek Moorehead." Draco said, remaining pleasant and putting his hand out to shake hers but she just looked at it like it was dead animal.

"Are you sure we haven't met before because you look a lot like somebody my friends and I thought was dead."

"Are you asking me if I am sure I just arrived from America about 2 weeks ago?" Draco asked her in a sarcastic tone to point out what a dumb question that was, both he and Harry noticed that the others at the table had now gotten up, all of them had their wands in their hands, include Millicent. Draco already had his because he was using it move his trunk, Harry quietly got his ready and he glanced over and saw Tom was also holding his own wand.

"Derek Moorehead D.M, Draco Malfoy, D.M. Draco, the person you look like, really was not all that bright and not good at having original thoughts it would be like you to pick new names with same initials Draco."

"Excuse me miss I don't mean to be rude, but I really don't know what you are talking about and I have a flight to catch back to America so if you don't mind I'll be going now." Harry thought but realized that there was no way they were getting out of there without a fight, he thought of using the Imperious curse but the others would see so he just waited, ready to fight if Draco couldn't handle this diplomatically.

Draco reached for the door and that is when it started, apparently Tom was watching the others because the first spell came from his direction, he took out two of the four and Harry quickly took out the other two and then he saw a flash from his other side and saw Millicent flying back across the room. Harry stayed under the cloak but noticed Tom was confused about who cursed the other two men, he wasted no time in putting Tom under the imperious curse and convincing him that he was the one that took out all four of them.

"Harry come we need to get out of here" Draco said suddenly.

"We can't Ministry officials are already on their way, I convinced Tom he took out the other four, you keep up the American accent when they get here and tell them you took her out, tell them the truth that she thought you were somebody by the name of Draco Malfoy and when you tried to leave they attacked."

"Where are you going to be?"

"Right here under the cloak, if they see me here it will only raise more questions."

Within seconds of Harry saying that, officials showed up and Arthur Weasley was one of them.

"What happened here?" He demanded immediately as those that came with him started to check on the others. Tom was back to himself and started talking while Draco remained still and quiet.

"Hi Arthur, well this fine gentleman was checking out when that woman there started asking him questions about who he was and then those four gentlemen got up and I saw them reaching for their wands and when Mr. Moorehead tried to leave, they tried to attack to I took out the four of them and Mr. Moorehead fought her off." Arthur looked at Draco and Harry did not see anything in his face that he thought he looked familiar.

"You are Mr. Moorehead?"

"Yes I am. Look I'm sorry about all of this but I was just defending myself, that woman's attack was completely un-provoked."

"You're American?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, well I was actually born here but we moved to America shortly after that. My mother was British, my father American. I have dual citizenship, here is my passport." Draco said handing Arthur the passport but he had no idea what it was or what he was supposed to do with it." To Harry's relief Draco caught on quickly.

"Oh sorry, my father was an American muggle, that document is a muggle document needed to travel to other countries."

"But you're a wizard?"

"Yes my mother was a witch."

"Did you attend a wizarding school in America?" Arthur asked and Harry could tell this had nothing to do with the investigation.

"No, we didn't live near any so my mother taught me magic at home but I attended regular muggle schools, my parents thought it best I get the best of both worlds that way I could manage easily in both. Not to be rude but do you need me for anything else, I would like to get going."

"Oh sorry no that's fine you are free to go, here is your travel papers. Thank you for your time and please don't think badly of us, you had the unfortunate mistake of running into a bad group, not all of us are like this and thank you for your help, we've been after this group for awhile now."

"Not at all, have a good night." Draco said and left with Harry close behind him. Once the door closed, the street was deserted so they both apperated back to Harry's place.

When they arrived Draco said he would get changed quickly and be right back.

"You still want to go out to dinner?" Harry asked and Draco looked at him and walked over to Harry and pushed him up against the door, pinning his hands above his head. He kissed him deeply then started to back away from Harry, "you promised to buy me dinner and quite frankly Potter you want any more of this" he said referring to his body "you're gonna have to feed it." Harry just smiled and Draco went upstairs with his trunk then he shouted down "what bedroom?" he asked.

"Do you really need to ask me that?" Harry shouted back to him.

"I didn't want to assume anything that's all." Draco shouted back.

It took no time at all for Draco to change and Harry couldn't help but stare at him, he was wearing light colored casual pants with a polo shirt that hugged his body in all the right ways. He had the top section of his hair pulled back into a pony tail and the rest fell straight down his back just past his shoulders, the magical goatee never grew and it still looked perfect

"How do I look?" He asked Harry.

"Well I know what I'm having for dessert" Harry said as he looked Draco up and down.

They went to an Italian restaurant that Harry liked it was a couple of blocks away from the house, when they arrived it was close to 8pm so the big dinner rush was ending and they were able to get a quiet booth away from the others.

"So let me guess, you teach DADA, correct?"

"Yes I do. Minerva became headmistress of the school after the war was over and the first thing she did was make me the new DADA teacher, figuring if the was a truly cursed position I would be the one to survive it and I'm happy to say I've been doing the job for almost four years now."

"Well clearly the curse, if there ever was one, is now broken. I heard Minerva say other Gryffindor's were teaching there so who else is there?"

"Neville teaches Herbology to all first through fourth years and Professor Sprout teaches fifth through seventh years. Hermione teaches Charms for first through fourth years and Professor Flitwick teaches fifth to seventh, he is also deputy headmaster and as you heard, Professor Jane Sonata was the Potions Master and head of Slytherin house but now she gone and that is the job you are going to be applying for tomorrow."

"Are you the head of Gryffindor house?"

"No I was offered the position but I was never one for the rules, as you know and to I deferred the position to Hermione."

"Who is teaching Transfiguration if Minerva is Headmistress?" Draco asked.

"Oh she still teaches and they way she scheduled her classes she is done fairly early leaving her the rest of the day to grade papers and do her duties as Headmistress. Oh and Ron teaches flying and coaches all the Quidditch teams and he and Hermione are engaged to be married."

"I'm not surprised I often thought that those two would end up together. So you said Ginny is a student healer at St. Mungo's but what of the rest of the Weasley clan?"

"Well Fred died during the war but George has continued on with their joke shop which has done rather well. George is married to Angelina Johnson. Percy still works at the Ministry in the international sports department and he and Oliver Wood have been together for about 3 years now." Draco almost choked on his food, "wait Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood are a couple?"

"Yes and to be honest I was not really shocked, there was always something about Percy that I thought was different. Oliver plays for the England nation Quidditch team. You know Mr. Weasley is still at the Ministry and Mrs. Weasley, now that all the kids are grown, works part-time in Diagon Alley at the bookstore. Bill is still with Gringotts and Charlie still does his work with dragons in Romania."

"So Ron and Hermione are engaged, George is married to Angelina, Percy is with Oliver, is Bill still married to Fleur?"

Draco asked counting off the couples on his fingers.

"Yes Bill and Fleur are still married in fact she is having their first child in about six months. Believe it or not Katie Bell ended up getting together with Charlie Weasley and she is playing Quidditch for the Romanian team. Ginny is dating Colin Creevey who works for The Dailey Prophet."

When dinner was done they walked home slowly enjoying the cool night air, when they got in the house Harry made sure it was locked, when he turned around Draco started to head up the steps and with a quick wave his wand, Draco was bound with ropes, pinning his arms to his body. He lost balance and fell against the wall and just looked at Harry with one eyebrow up "is this really necessary?" Harry just smiled "no not really necessary but it's fun, wait until I get you upstairs." Was all Harry said before grabbing Draco and kissing as he apperated them both up to the bedroom.

Once they were in the room Harry stepped back, his wand at the ready "you know I had no intention of putting up a fight" Draco said, but Harry didn't respond he just removed the ropes. Draco moved and rubbed his arms to get the circulation going but didn't move otherwise, he stayed where he was to let Harry have his fun. With another wave of his wand Draco's clothes flew off his body, including his shoes and socks and landed across the room in shreds.

"I don't have that many clothes with me so if this is going to be a regular practice let me know so I can go shopping." Harry laughed at the way Draco said that and he pointed his wand at the clothes and they mended and folded themselves into a nice pile on the floor.

"Lay down on the bed" Harry finally said and Draco got on the bed as directed.

"Lay in the middle" Harry said and Draco moved to the center.

"Put your hands above your head" he directed and Draco did as he was told. With another wave of his wand, Draco's wrists were shackled to the metal headboard of the bed.

"I'll be right back" Harry said and then he popped out of the room and popped back seconds later. He had something in his hands but Draco couldn't see it and with a final wave of his wand, Draco was blindfolded.

"My God Harry I never knew you were so kinky." Draco said but Harry didn't respond, all Draco could hear was the sound of Harry getting undressed and then he felt him climb onto the bed with him. The next thing he felt was Harry straddling him, feeling Harry's naked body sitting on his own and he was instantly hard. Draco jerked when he felt something very cold and wet land on his nipple "HEY what is that?" he asked, but Harry said nothing at first. Draco felt Harry tongue lick his nipple then he whispered in Draco's ear "its ice cream, I told you what I planned to have for dessert." Draco couldn't help but laugh and then there was a spoon at his mouth, he opened and ate the ice cream that Harry was feeding him "good choice, vanilla is my favorite." Draco said quietly.

The ice cream was melting quickly so Harry took the spoon and placed it at the base of Draco's neck and ran it straight down to his belly button, leaving a trail of melted ice cream, then he scooped out more and dropped it right on Draco's crotch. Harry moved down and started lick the ice cream from Draco's erect cock and balls, he heard the chain from the shackle's clink as Draco gasped and arched his back "oh Christ Harry" Draco said breathlessly.

When Harry finished cleaning off Draco's crotch and sucking on him for a bit, he started to run his tongue up the line of ice cream he left earlier, as he did this he also spread Draco's legs apart and pushed his way in as he worked his way up Draco's torso. When he was level with his face, he started kissing and fucking him at the same time, then he propped himself up and started pumping into Draco faster and faster until he exploded into Draco. Harry dislodged himself from Draco and started kiss him as he slowly moved down his body, eventually taking Draco's engorged cock in his mouth. Draco was so turned on by the events it did not take long before Harry felt his body tense up and soon Harry was gulping down every drop.

Harry laid there, his head resting on Draco's hip, gently stroking his thumb on his other hip listening as Draco heavy breathing started to calm down.

"I love you Harry" Draco said quietly. Harry got up and crawled until he was hovering right over Draco, he reached for his wand and got rid of the blindfold, "look at me" he said and Draco looked at Harry and he made to sure to look him directly in the eye when he said "I love you Harry Potter."

Harry said nothing he just started kissing Draco and then pulled back "I love you to Draco Malfoy" he said and they started kissing again. Eventually Harry lay back down, wrapping his arms around Draco and resting his head on his chest.

"Um Harry?" Draco asked.

"Yes?"

"My wrists are starting to hurt" Draco said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just wondering why you didn't have your arms around me, I completely forgot" Harry said and he removed the shackles. They kissed one more time and then settled down and fell asleep, their bodies entwined.


End file.
